mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 19
Josh and Psi are hiding behind a crate, watching Morcubus, Alexa and Dr. F torture the two other AI. Josh (whispering): Are you sure you want to do this? Psi (whispering): Definitely. Psi flies up towards the ceiling. Juwon then comes in behind Josh. Juwon (whispering): Josh, don't let her do it! Josh (whispering): Why? Juwon (whispering): If she tries to overcharge the crown, it won't destroy it. We need the fourth AI for it to be destroyed. Without it, we'll just have chaos. Josh gulps. Josh: Uh oh. Juwon: What's the matter? Josh points at Psi. Juwon looks over to see that she had already been captured, and put in the charger. Morcubus: ...How did she get in here, is my question. Josh and Juwon look out from behind the crates, and the both pull out their weapons. Josh: The same way we did. Dr. F and Alexa run away. Dr. F pushes a button, and an army of MorcuBots surround Josh and Juwon. They drop their weapons, and put their hands up. Morcubus: Again with you people dropping in. I told you, I have no use for you any more. I had my two AI, and all you did was help me charge it up faster with another one. Well done. Juwon: I told you. Josh glares at Juwon, and Morcubus shuts them up. Morcubus: Okay people. Follow me. The sparks in the cage stop, and Delta and Omega both disappear. The orb opens and the Psi floats out. Psi: I'm okay, I wasn't in there long. Jake and Violet, they're pretty much dead. I told them to deactivate, and recharge. I hope they're okay. Psi turns to Morcubus. Psi: You. Why are you doing this to us!? You trap us in a maze of corridors, and then we are the only ones to save the world. What is wrong with you!? Morcubus: Oh Psi. When you're evil, everything is "wrong with you". Morcubus picks up the Nightmare Crown. Morcubus: But thanks to you, I am able to end your torture, forever. Psi: That's not exactly what I meant. A MorcuBot runs into the room, and Morcubus turns to him. MorcuBots: We have captured the others. Morcubus: Others? Morcubus turns to the two Sims (and an AI) in front of him. Josh: We were all here. Morcubus: Well, in that case... Morcubus picks up the supercharger orb, and traps Psi in it. Lightning surrounds Psi, and she screams. Juwon: Stop it! A few more MorcuBots walk in, with the rest of the sims all handcuffed together. Darra: This was not part of the plan. Summer: No really? Leaf: Hey, it's not my fault that Elves hate Drow. If you want to blame someone, blame the creators of Dungeons and Dragons: Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. Vic: Stop it, you two. Vic notices Josh. Vic: Yeah, we screwed up. Sorry. Josh: We screwed up too. Psi screams again. And Juwon gets angry. Juwon: Okay, let her out!! Morcubus: Are you willing to pay the price for her? Josh: Whoa guys. What exactly is the price for her? Morcubus: Both of you must be sacrificed. Juwon: Sacrificed to what? Juwon and Morcubus start bargaining, and Psi disappears. Josh: Wait one second! I am not sacrificing myself to anything! I was already blown up, remember? Juwon: Yeah, but you're okay. Josh: Not exactly. There is one thing I've been keeping secret from all of you... Juwon opens his mouth to speak, but closes it quickly. Josh then puts his hands together and starts glowing blue. Nicolas: I knew it! Jimmy: Josh is Sigma! Nicolas and Jimmy try and high-five, but their handcuffs restrain them. Josh stops glowing, and then an AI version of him appears in front of all them. Morcubus: Now that that incident is over... Morcubus grabs the Nightmare Crown, and puts it on his head. He starts concentrating, and the crown glows red. The four AI appear in front of Morcubus. Sigma: Not on my watch. The four AI surround the crown, and hold hands. They start concentrating, but nothing happens. Morcubus: Fools! You cannot destroy a charged Fortunite Crystal. A laser fires from the Crown, towards Juwon and the other sims. Omega: You know what we can do though? Delta: We can reflect the laser. The four AI create a wall in front of the laser, protecting the Sims. The laser and the AI collide, creating a massive explosion. Morcubus: No, this can't be! No! Smoke forms covering the entire area. ---- 1 hour later... ---- The smoke disappears, revealing that all of the AI and the normal Sims are gone. The building around them had collapsed as well. All that is left are the destroyed MorcuBots and Morcubus. Morcubus: Curses. Morcubus finds the crown on the ground. Morcubus: At least I can still continue my plans. Morcubus finds a ring in the debris. Morcubus: I wonder what had happened.... Halfway around the world, Sage, Annie, Ai and Leaf are lying on a snowy mountain. In another part of the world, Blanky, Juwon and Vic are standing on a red-rocked escarpment, looking at a beautiful sunset overlooking a jungle. In another part of the world, Tara, Summer, Gold and Zain are lying on a beach near a forest. In another part of the world, Beebee, Chris and Seamus are hiking up a large, grassy hill. In another place of the world, Randy, Conna and Darra are sitting on the top of a large tree. In another place of the world, Katrina, Jimmy and Nicolas look into a volcano. Inside of a large valley, Jake, Sky, Josh and Violet, who are all normal Sims again, look at a small house near a shoreline. A plane flies above them, and lands feet away. Gold gets out. Josh: Nice landing, Gold. Gold: Thanks Josh. Jake and Violet look at each other. Sky: I think I'm going to like it here. Jake: Me and Violet already do. The five sims walk toward the house. Violet: Welcome home, guys. In the sky, clouds form "The End", only to be followed by a question mark. ---- ---- (To be Continued...)